Cabo, Operacion: BL GAME
by Alka-Kun
Summary: Tecnologia, juegos, pinguinos... yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

**Cabo**  
**Operación Bl GAME**

_Una noche de viernes después de terminar sus rondas por el zoológico, private encuentra en una de las bancas un aparato que llama su atención, por un momento duda en tomarlo, sin embargo; se arma de valor y lo toma entre sus aletas para seguidamente dirigirse rumbo al cuartel donde ya lo esperan, y en principio se siente nervioso debido a una de las reglas de oro de Skipper "no se permite llevar al cuartel nada sin autorización del capitán al mando", así que decide acercarse temeroso a "el segundo al mando" quien al estar interesado en la ciencia y la tecnología no lo regañaría, si no todo lo contrario._

**P**: -ammm... Kowalski ?  
**K**: -si, joven cabo?

(Tímidamente se acerca hacia el y extiende sus aletas con el extraño artefacto en ellas)

**P**: -me podrías decir que es esto?

(Kowalski abrió sus ojos ante la inmensa sorpresa, era nada mas y nada menos que uno de los aparatos mas actuales en el mercado para el entretenimiento, con pantalla táctil y toda la cosa)

**K**: - esto es un aparato que las personas usan para almacenar archivos como fotos, música y juegos ademas de documentos

**P**: -entonces?  
(Miranda ingenua)

**K**: sirve para jugar  
(cara de resignación)  
**S**: -hey ustedes dos, que rayos tienen ahí?!

(El pequeño pingüino y el científico se quedaron helados ante la voz de su capitán)

**K**: - na...na... Nada skipper  
**P**: -es... Es...

(Skipper se acerca a ellos y toma entre sus aletas aquel extraño artefacto)

**S**: -no es ninguno de tus extraños inventos Kowalski ?  
**K**: no skipper...  
**P**: puedo quedarmelo?  
**S**: pobre e inocente cabo, podría ser del enemigo; una especie de localizador o bomba  
**K**: es totalmente seguro skipper  
**S**: esta bien pero, a la mas mínima señal de problemas con ese aparato, sera destruido  
**P**: esta bien skipper

_Una vez kowalski termino de explicarle el funcionamiento básico del aparato, private se dirigió a su pequeña litera dispuesto a averiguar que clase de diversión se guardaba celosamente dentro de ese aparato._  
_Despues de abrir la carpeta de imagenes descubrió que el aparato pudo pertenecerle a una chica ya que encontró imagenes referentes a ponis, chicos y unas extrañas imagenes donde había chicos en situaciones que podrían considerarse comprometedoras así que inmediatamente salió de esa galería de imagenes y se dirigió a un icono con la imagen de un engrane, tras repetir el mismo proceso y presionar nuevamente el engrane pudo confirmar que efectivamente el dispositivo al que Kowalski denomino "IPOD" le pertenecía a una chica con el sobrenombre o nombre "YAOI Fan 1", una ves descubierta la identidad del dueño volvió al menú principal y se deslizo de una pagina a otra, si es que así se le puede decir, hasta llegar a un icono que llamo su atención (un corazón con una flecha atravesada), sin pensarlo dos veces lo toco e inmediatamente en la pantalla se mostró un logotipo con las letras B (en color rojo) y L (en color azul) y un fondo blanco; seguidamente aparecieron un recuadro, donde se solicita un nombre_

**P**: que debo hacer?, se supone que eso es información confidencial

(El pequeño se hundía en un vaso de agua, pero su curiosidad ganaba terreno, así q se invento un alias)

**P**: (escribiendo en el recuadro) mmm... William?

_Despues de esto apareció un nuevo_  
_menú donde se le dieron instrucciones de como jugar, al parecer era un juego de decisiones, donde tu eres el protagonista y tienes que elegir la mejor opción, para lograr llegar a un final feliz_  
_Private decidió apretar entonces la palabra "introducción"._

**Alka**: -Holap!, bueno aquí la pregunta del millon de respuestas que no me diran; les gustaria que escriba el contexto del juego o me lo salte?.

Espero sus respuestas saludos y hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

**INTRODUCCION AL JUEGO **

**PARTE 1**

_Inmediatamente se desplegó ante el una especie de caricatura_

**** **Memorias perdidas** ****  
(al parecer era el nombre de el juego)

_Se puede ver al fondo del titulo una escuela secundaria, se escuchan ruidos de fondo entre los que destacan risas de chicos y chicas._

_Los primeros diálogos hacen aparición._

**William**: Despues de sufrir un accidente, que se a llevado mis recuerdos; me dirijo a mi antiguo colegio.  
Hasta donde tengo entendido me mude hace 6 meses; sin embargo, a recomendación de los doctores estoy de vuelta en busca de algo que me ayude a recordar; pero, porque regresar a este lugar?, porque nos fuimos?. Esta ultima pregunta me inquieta, ya que fui yo quien insistió en la idea de mudarnos; según cuentan mis padres; entonces porque regresar?.

**William**: (en la entrada principal del colegio) "en el fondo, sabemos que jamas quisiste irte"  
(suspira)  
Si eso es verdad, es una pena que no recuerda nada.  
En fin este es mi nuevo primer día en esta escuela; me siento cómodo al caminar por los pasillos y de alguna manera, casi por instinto; he llegado a un salón, estoy seguro que este es el salón en el que me esperan.  
Así que entro.

**Profesor**: señor william; lo estábamos esperando.  
Bien clase, tal vez algunos recuerden a su compañero. El se mudo a mediados del año pasado, tratenlo bien.

**William**: mucho gusto (sonrió, ellos lo saben; no soy el mismo, no soy la misma persona que estuvo alguna vez con ellos)

**Profesor**: toma asiento por favor, mmm parece que junto a  
Minobe.

(De pronto un dolor de cabeza me saca de balance)

**William**: a..ki...ra..  
(y todo se vuelve obscuridad...)

*** **Enfermería** ***

**Chico**: te encuentras bien?  
(Pregunta fríamente aquel chico.  
Su piel es blanca, cabello corto y negro; nada fuera de lo común a excepción de su intensa mirada; unos ojos color azul que demostraban seguridad y al mismo tiempo eran fríos e intimidantes.  
Simplemente pude asintir tímidamente con la cabeza y agachar la mirada.)

**Chico**: soy Minobe... Minobe Akira; el delegado de la clase

(Decido alzar la mirada; sin embargo, el ya me daba la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la salida.)

**William**: gracias...  
(no recibí respuesta alguna)

_De la nada se despliega un menú en la pantalla:_

***el esta a punto de irse***

**1.- te levantas rápidamente y lo detienes**  
**2.- lo llamas por su primer nombre**  
**3.- lo dejas ir**

**Private**: mmm en lenguaje de niñas, cual sera la mejor opción?

*****lejos de la litera de private*****

**Skipper**: kowalski, estas seguro de que esa aparato es sano?...  
Es decir, solo mira al joven cabo... Es hora de sus lunacornios y ni siquiera le importa.  
**Kowalski**: tal vez comienza a interesarse por la CIENCIA!  
(sonríe, muy emocionado)

_Skipper le dedica una mirada de "sigue soñando", mientras se dirige hacia private._

**Private**: (que hago, que hago)  
**Skipper**: pri...va, vate, priva,  
**Private**: (sumido en sus pensamientos no escucha que es llamado por su comandante)  
-tal vez deba pedir ayuda- susurro  
**Skipper**: con que?..  
**Private**: haaaaa!  
**Skipper**: calmate soldado!  
**Private**: cuando?..  
**Skipper**: llevo dos largos minutos llamandote!  
**Private**: lo siento...  
(baja la mirada)  
**Skipper**: no importa  
(se da la vuelta, para comenzar a alejarse)  
**Private**: es... Como (susurra, mientras rápidamente levanta la cabeza) -skipper!  
**Skipper**: (se detiene en seco, y ladea la cabeza regalandole una sonrisa; sin embargo, sus ojos no saben mentir, el esta preocupado.  
Retoma su posición anterior y termina por irse)

*** **dentro de el juego*****

_Private pulsa la opción 2_  
_Música de Vitoria suena y destellos aparecen en el contorno de la opción elegida_

_Una imagen aparece en la pantalla._  
_Akira, de espalda ladeando la cabeza y regalando una sonrisa..._  
_Sus ojos no mienten._


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

**INTRODUCCION AL JUEGO **

**PARTE 2  
**

**William**: (despues de esa sonrisa, que me dejo sumido en mis pensamientos, Akira termino por irse.  
Estoy por levantarme de la cama cuando en el marco de la puerta se asoma un chico)

**Chico**: ha!, me alegro de al fin despertaras; comenzaba a preocuparme

William: (mis ojos se encontraban considerablemente abiertos) ...!

**Chico**: rayos, que torpe! ; pero como puede cometer un error tan tonto  
(dice, mientras golpea suavemente su cabeza con el marco de la puerta una y otra vez)

**William**: ...!

**Chico**: lo siento; mi nombre es Fukuyama, Fukuyama Taishi  
Soy el subdelegado de la clase

_Ese chico que es mas alto que Minobe-san, de alguna manera hace que me tranquilise..._  
_Sus ojos son cálidos_

**Fukuyama**: e...estas bien?

_Antes de que me haya dado cuenta el ya se encontraba frente de mi, con su rostro a escasos centímetros de el mío, siento como la temperatura aumenta_

**Fukuyama**: (apoyando su mano el la frente de william) tu cara esta rojo, seguro que te sientes bien?  
Will...

**William**: wi..will?  
(escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre...)

_De pronto viene a mi la imagen de un salón de ciencias._  
_Estoy sentado frente a un gran libro del cual no entiendo nada, y una voz cálida me llama, yo volteo hacia donde la voz y sonrió, me siento seguro._

**_"Will no te preocupes estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario"_**

*****Se habré un menú de opciones*****

**Fukuyama esta preocupado**

**1.-** te apartas rápidamente y lo evades  
**2.-** te quedas callado, hasta que el sea quien hable  
**3.-** le dices lo que has recordado

*****Fuera de el juego*****

**Kowalski**: veo que has vuelto skipper

**Skipper**: comienzo a sospechar que ese aparato es una especie de maquina lava cerebros

**Kowalski**: insisto en que el joven cabo, comienza a descubrir las maravillas que brinda la CIENCIA  
(sonríe)

**Skipper**: no lo envenenes con tus palabras sofisticadas y conceptos de cerebritos; el debe ser un soldado que ame las peleas y las cosas de machos!

**Kowalski**: a el le gusta la CIENCIA!; y te lo probare.

(se dirige hacia private)

**Private**: mmmm que opción sera la indicada?

**Kowalski**: hey cabo!  
(dice animadamente)

**Private**: Ko.. Kowalski; perfecto!  
Tu eres el hombre de las opciones!

**Kowalski**: dime joven cabo; piensas que la ciencia es divertida?

**Private**: mmmm si, aunque no entienda mucho de lo que dices

**Kowalski**: No te preocupes por eso cabo, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario para...  
(es interrumpido abruptamente)

**Private**: GRACIAS !

**Kowalski**: (sonriendo tímidamente) de..de nada

_El solo escuchar esa frase, fue como una señal; sin embargo, lejos de ellos un no muy contento capitán veía como su joven cabo sonreía extasiado a su segundo al mando_

*****Dentro de el juego*****

_Private pulsa la opción 3_  
_Música de Vitoria suena y destellos aparecen en el contorno de la opción elegida_

**William**: "Wi..will no te... preocupes estaré aquí contigo; todo el tiempo que sea necesario"

_De pronto en la pantalla, se ve la imagen de Fukuyama._  
_El sonríe tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras abrasa a william (de quien solo se ve la espalda)._


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

**Capitulo 4**  
**Introducción Parte 3**

_El se aparta repentinamente, sus mejillas se encuentran rojas_

**Fukuyama**: yo.. yo lo siento; estaba sumamente emocionado

**William**: no, no te preocupes

**Fukuyama**: (llevando su mano derecha hacia la parte posterior de su nuca, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados)

***** Minutos despues*****

_William en compañía de Fukuyama, recorren la escuela_

**Fukuyama**: me alegra que pudiese recordar algo; aun así, estoy seguro que sera mejor re-comenzar

**William**: re-comenzar?

**Fukuyama**: a pesar de que tu y yo fuéramos amigos, no puedo tratare como antes; ya que no eres el mismo.  
Por eso... Incluso aunque no recuerdes nuestra antigua relacion, me esforzare por que el "tu" de ahora me acepte

_El ver su rostro tan serio y decidió..._

**William:** gracias... Tai

_Tal ves en el pasado terminamos odiandonos, tal vez yo lo lastime o el a_  
_mi, pero a pesar de eso el "yo" de ahora no puede alejarse de el, y me pide a gritos que confié en el_

**chicos jugando**: Cuidado!

_Un chico de la nada aparece frente a mi, protegiendome..._

**Taishi**: will!

_El me resulta familiar..._

***** Minutos despues *****

**Will**: gracias (hace pequeña una reverencia)

**Tai**: lo siento will, no pude protegerte...  
Es un gran alivio que Ryo estuviera cerca

_Tiene razon si no hubiera sido por aquel chico, ese balón de soccer me hubiera mandado directamente a la enfermería_

**Tai**: will, el es Sakurai Ryoutarou  
La estrella deportiva del colegio

**Will**: mu... Mucho gusto

_El no contesta, pero me sonríe amablemente._  
_Es mas bajo que Tai pero mas alto que yo, su cabello rebelde es negro a excepción de su fleco que esta desteñido_  
_Tiene una cicatriz del lado derecho de la boca, de alguna manera verla me hace sentir mal..._

**Tai**: el no habla mucho; pero es uno de nuestros mejores amigos  
Bien sera mejor que continuemos con el recorrido

_Estoy por darme la vuelta cuando siento sus dedos enrredarse en mi cabello; el baja su mirada posando sus ojos en los míos mientras sigue revolviendo mi cabello_

**Sakurai**: ten mas cuidado will

_De la nada y de la forma mas natural de mundo las palabras brotan de mi boca, escurriendose por mis labios_

**Will**: dejalo ya gran idiota

_De pronto, su mano se detiene y sus ojos me miran con sorpresa_

*****Se habré un menú de opciones*****

**1.-** sales corriendo  
**2.-** te quedas callado  
**3.-** balbuceas tratando de arreglar lo que has dicho

*****Fuera de el juego*****

**Private**: por que esto es tan difícil!

_Hecha un vistazo a su alrededor, en busca de ayuda; sin embargo, se encuentra solo en el cuartel o eso es lo que cree hasta que escucha como alguien cambia los canales en el televisor cada 3 segundos_

**Private**: como puedo concentrarme con ese escandalo...  
Silencio gran tonto!

_Pero al fijarse a quien le había gritado, solo se encontró con la mirada sorprendida del experto en armas del equipo_

**Rico**: (callendosele el control remoto de la aleta) wooow

**Private**: yo.. Yo lo siento rico

_Rico solamente comienza a reír torpemente, sin darle mucha importancia así que nuestro joven cabo se va muy avergonzado_

*****Dentro de el juego*****

Private pulsa la opción 3  
Música de Vitoria suena y destellos aparecen en el contorno de la opción elegida

Y una imagen de Sakurai riendo a carcajadas aparece

**Sakurai**: extrañaba tus infantiles insultos

**Will**: callate!...

_A pesar de que no recuerde todo de Tai y Sakurai; estoy feliz..._

_Rápidamente el día transcurre, y el profesor consiente de que necesito ayuda solicita a un voluntario que me apoye durante el tiempo que sea necesario_  
_Y tres personas alzan la mano:_

**_-El estricto delegado de clase_**  
**_-El amable subdelegado_**  
**_-Y la estrella deportiva del colegio_**

*****Se habré un menú de opciones*****

Elige la ruta que desees jugar:

**1.-** Minobe Akira  
**2.-** Fukuyama Taishi  
**3.-** Sakurai Ryoutarou

*****Fuera del juego*****

**Skipper**: cabooooo!  
(Gritando desde afuera del cuartel)

**Kowalski**: (entrando en busca del private)  
Cabo, rápido tenemos una misión

_Al salir solo se encuentran con rico, que sonríe amablemente, esperandolos_

**Kowalski**: tal parece que skipper se adelanto

**Skipper**: (solo a metros de distancia)  
Apresurense señoritas!

**Todos**: si skipper!

***** Dentro de el cuartel *****

_Las luces están apagadas y la obscuridad reinaría de no ser por el aparato sobre la litera de private_

**"20% de batería restante"...**

* * *

**Alka: Hola! bueno, he decidido subir lo que escriba en los fines de semana; a menos de que me aburra y suba a diestra y siniestra :D**

**En fin me preguntaba que ruta les gustaria que tomara el joven cabo :D**

**asi que espero sus comentarios, preguntas, dudas o lo que sea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

**Capitulo 5**  
**Rivales**

Viernes por la noche e inesperadamente surge una misión!

**Private:** -a donde nos dirigimos?!

Pregunta un deslizándose a toda prisa mientras, sin voltear a mirarlo Kowalski replica

**Kowalski:** -al habitad de los lémures...

***Ya en el habitad***

**Skipper:** -cola anillada; que pasa?!

**Morice:** -qué bueno que ya están aquí

**Private:** -que sucede?!

**Morice:** -es el rey; al parecer bebió algo que no debía

**Skipper:** -explícate!

**Morice:** -al cerrar el zoológico, el rey fue a dar una caminata y encontró un recipiente brillante que contenía una especie de bebida

(Aparece Mort con un recipiente color rojo metálico)

**Skipper:** -Kowalski, análisis!

**Kowalski:** -al parecer es un termo; un recipiente capaz de contener líquidos y preservar su temperatura (lo habré lentamente),y por lo que puedo oler, el contenido no es una bebida común y corriente

_Skipper se posiciona en frente de todos los presentes acaparando sus miradas y llevando su aleta derecha hacia su pico tratando de entender lo dicho por su segundo al mando._  
_Mientras un tambaleante lémur cola anillada va directo hacia el_

**Skipper:** -que es lo que ese tonto tomo?! Es que acaso!...

(Se calla golpe al sentir el cuerpo caliente y la respiración pesada de Julien en su espalda)

**Private:**...!

_Algo, en el fondo de Private... Comienza a romperse_

_Kowalski mira con una mezcla de tristeza y confort a nuestro joven cabo mientras coloca una de sus aletas en su cabeza tratando de apoyarlo;_  
_acto que no paso desapercibido por el experto en armas del escuadrón._

**Kowalski:** -esta ebrio...

**Private:** -dicen que los niños no mienten...

**Kowalski:** ...!

**Private:** -al igual que los ebrios...

(Decía; sin apartar la vista de un muy cariñoso Julien investigando cada parte del cuerpo de su líder.)

**Skipper:** -cola anillada!; cálmate...

(Gritaba; mientras Julien se divertía abrazándolo.)

_Esa noche, Skipper se quedo en el habitad de los lémures..._  
_Mientras Rico, Kowalski y Private volvían al cuartel; el desalentador animo de Private podía sentirse en el aire, quien inmediatamente se dirigió a su litera pero no para jugar si no para abrazar a su Lunacornio y poco a poco quedarse dormido._

***Al día siguiente***

_Las misiones se habían pospuesto y Kowalski permanecía al mando, mientras Skipper descansaba después de haber tenido una noche muy agitada; al parecer cuidar de Julien era difícil pero hacerlo cuando se encontraba en ese estado era toda una hazaña digna de ser contada de generación en generación._

**Kowalski:** - porque no vamos por unos helados?

_Los ojos de Rico parecían brillar ante la idea propuesta, sin embargo, Private solo sonreía fingidamente y Rico pareció molestarse ante aquella reacción del menor._

_Era imaginación de Kowalski o Rico parecía estar molesto con Private?_

**Kowalski:** - tal vez, en otro momento...

_Dicho esto, recibió una mirada de molestia por parte de Rico; o con él?_

**Kowalski:** - amm... Yo, estaré en el laboratorio

_Rico sin dar explicaciones se dirigió a la salida con dinamita bajo la aleta, dejando solo a Private, no... Solo no, con Skipper quien duerme en su litera._

_Private solo podía verlo dormir y escuchar su respiración; y por ahora solo eso bastaba._

_Suspiro mientras cuidadosamente se dirigía hacia su litera; tal vez un poco de diversión lo animaría; hábilmente trepo hacia su litera y tomo el Ipod para después dirigirse hacia la gran mesa situada en medio del cuartel, pero… porque no enciende!_

_Pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con derramarse; todo, todo parecía ir en contra de el._

_Pero cuando estaba por ceder terreno a la tristeza, una cálida aleta se posa sobre su cabeza_

_Y lo único que puede hacer es llorar_

_Private no podía ver la cara de quien le brindaba apoyo en ese momento ya que estaba de espaldas y con la cabeza sobre la mesa; tal vez por eso no vio entrar a Rico._

* * *

**Alka:** -Hola! Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí; perdonen el retraso pero aun me cuesta mover la mano y Teru-san es un flojo de primera porque solo le interesa ser el primero en recibir adelantos.

Bueno ya que estoy de vuelta pues les agradezco los reviews y pues ahora es cuando el verdadero juego comienza.

¿Por qué Rico actúa de esa manera?

¿Qué sucedió con Julien y Skipper esa noche?

Bueno estas y muchas más interrogantes tal vez las conteste en el próximo capítulo de **Cabo, Operación: BL GAME.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: **Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.**

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

**Capítulo 6**

**Enfrentamiento**

_Private termino por quedarse dormido en la gran mesa, y aunque a Rico le hubiese gustado oír su nombre salir del pico del menor le basta con saber que fue de ayuda._  
_Mientras tanto Kowalski solamente observaba tras las puerta entre abierta de su laboratorio analizando todas las preguntas que de repente surgieron una tras otra y sin parar; y es que, el podría jurar que Rico le dedico una rápida mirada cuando se acercó lentamente a reconfortar a Private._

**Kowalski:-** _(susurrando)_ que rayos significa esa mirada?, no hay manera de que pudiera verme; o sí?

_Se preguntaba una y otra vez, colocando una de sus aletas sobre sus ojos azules para concentrarse mejor mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta, alejándose de la realidad..._

_No es capaz de escuchar los pasos de Rico, quien se dirigen lentamente hacia él, hasta que es demasiado tarde._  
_La puerta se habré de golpe dejando caer al científico sobre su espalda; su expresión pasa de la sorpresa a la ira total, como se atrevían a sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y de esa manera!_  
_Pero antes de que pudiese replicar su pico fue callado hábilmente con la aleta del experto en armas quien ya se encontraba arrodillado a un lado suyo._  
_Ambas miradas se encontraron una contra otra; lentamente la aleta de Rico soltó el pico de Kowalski, quien permanecía inmóvil._

**Rico:-** ayúdalo...

_Dicho esto Kowalski sintió como en una de sus aletas era colocado el famoso iPod, sin señales de vida._

_Pero porque la mirada de Rico se veía tan, vacía?_  
_Instintivamente Kowalski trato de alcanzar el rostro de Rico_

**Kowalski:-** ...

_Parecía querer curarlo de cualquier mal con tan solo un roce de su aleta; sin embargo, a escasos centímetros, Rico aparto bruscamente su rostro y dirigiéndole otra mirada rápida, Kowalski no pudo más que bajar su propia mirada ante la de Rico que estaba llena de odio._

**Kowalski:-** Si esto es por el _(refiriéndose a cabo)_

**Ambos:-** que gane el mejor...

_Mientras tanto a escasos metros Private abandonaba el mundo de los sueños._

**Private:-** _(aun somnoliento)_ que... qué hora es?

_Tanto Kowalski como Rico abrieron enormemente sus ojos pero no por Private; eran más de las 5:00 pm y su capitán aun no reaccionaba._  
_Inmediatamente como si ambos fueran capaces de leer sus mentes se dirigieron hacia Skipper; Private se preocupó ante la reacción de sus otros dos compañeros_

**Private:-** que... Que es lo que pasa?!

**Kowalski:-** lle...llévatelo de aquí  
_(trato de decir lo más relajado posible)_

_Rico no dudo y se llevó a Private del cuartel_

**Kowalski:-** mierda...  
_(Susurro, al borde de las lágrimas)_

_Su capitán ardía en fiebre pero podía solucionarlo, lo que no quería era que Private viera en ese estado a Skipper; eso solo lo haría sentirse peor, pero que hay de el..._  
_Había entregado a Private en bandeja de plata a Rico aun así la verdadera razón por la que estaba molesto es porque Skipper ocupaba el 90% del corazón de Private y aun así el escucho claramente como su capitán llamaba a Julien…_

* * *

**Alka:-** Hola q tal!, bueno pues una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes; pero no se preocupen ya que pienso terminar mis fics eso se los aseguro.

Ya saben que se aceptan propuestas asi q animense y escribanme o comenten que les parecio el capitulo.

Saludos y hasta la proxima.


End file.
